Story Untold
by Blood and Paper
Summary: What if Drizzt had a sister sired by Zaknafein? Takes place loosely during the canon timeline; follows the tale of the sister.


A Story Untold

Chapter 1

A dark figure moved from the shadows of the cave. It blinked in the fading light that was the setting sun. There was nothing it knew of the new world of which it stood on the threshold of. Yet it was willing to face it. Diving into the light, the Drow female wandered into the wilds. She had forsworn the ways of her people.

**0o**

Weeks later, Seldslyn walked into a grove, aware she was being watched. Careful not to make any sudden movement or noises, the female Drow sat down and rummaged through her pack for something to eat. Unknown to her, a blind ranger was more or less watching her. He had known of her presence when she arrived in the grove. Taking a chance, Montolio approached her.

"You are along way from home," the ranger said.

Seldslyn looked up at the ranger, hand at the ready over her whip. But this one did not come to cause her harm. Seldslyn relaxed and watched the human male. Montolio pointed at himself.

"Montolio."

Seldslyn mimicked the same motion. "Seldslyn."

"Good, we're off to a good start. Come, I'll give you a place to stay."

Seldslyn gave a confused look, not knowing what the blind ranger was talking about.

"Home," she said in her language.

"Home," Montolio said, as if he understood what the Drow said.

The first few weeks were a bit strainuous between the two. But they had worked it out. In the few weeks Seldslyn has lived with Montolio, the ranger began teaching the Drow the common tongue. The lessons were difficult, but Seldslyn seemed to have picked up. It had seemed like the female Drow was a quick learner.

**0o**

Weeks past into months, and the two found that a year had past. Seldslyn had a good command of the common tongue and was improving with each passing day. Montolio had learned that Seldslyn was once a priestess of Lloth in the house of Do'Urden.

"I had just graduated from the school of priestesses," Seldslyn explained over evening meal. "I returned home and learned that a house above us was to fall."

Seldslyn broke off, remembering vividly the events that night. Especially the event of her half brother's birth.

"Do not trouble yourself, Lyn," Montolio told her.

**0o**

Years later, Seldslyn had made trips to some of the local towns who had suffered bouts of orc raids. In those years, Seldslyn went from priestess of Lloth to priestess of Eillstaee; a lesser Drow deity.

This day, Seldslyn walked into the town to some of the townspeople. The Drow had earns some respect in her efforts of sending off the orcs. But not everyone has given her the same amount of respect. Seldslyn cared little for those who cared not for those who cared not for her.

Seldslyn walked into the trading store and drew some attention to those passing through. There were those who knew the Drow and held back a couple of those passing through.

"Bloody Drow," one called.

"A shame I did away with that orc clan," Seldslyn said to no one in particular.

That shut the caller up. Seldslyn picked up some items and went to the counter to pay. The owner of the store accepted the coins and the Drow left.

**0o**

At the grove, Seldslyn was greeted by Hooter; Montolio's owl. The old ranger had managed to teach Seldslyn how to understand the different animals.

"Another Drow? Too far for any surface," Seldslyn said. "And no one knows I'm here. Care to join me?"

The owl hopped from the branch onto Seldslyn' shoulder as one of the nearby bucks took Seldslyn's bag. The buck headed for the grove's heart as Seldslyn went to meet this new Drow.

* * *

A dark figure watched a full grown brown bear walk into his cave some time after a dark skinned figure. The observant figure had watched the new figure for many hours, and knew Bluster would not argue his guest.

Seldslyn had sent Hooter to tell Montolio, or Moonshie as she had grown to call him, of the new arrival. And that she planned to return with him. Seldslyn moved from her hiding place and headed down to the cave. There, Bluster looked up at the Drow, who gave the bear a pat.

"Put your sword away, boy," Seldslyn said, not even looking. "I'm not picking for a fight."

Seldslyn turned and faced the one she spoke to. Those eyes. They were a perfect match to her half-brother's.

"I know your Drow made belongings have been losing their magic. You are welcomed to stay with me," Seldslyn said in the Drow language.

The other figure was in shock. This was the first time he heard his native language from another.

"I am Seldslyn, from the ninth house of Do'Urden."

"That house is gone," Drizzt said.

"Fallen? How?"

"I defeated my father's corpse."

"Zin-carla," Seldslyn gasped. "Malice was bold to do that."

Seldslyn had bad feelings for the past several months something like that would happen. "Come, we can talk once in the grove."

Bluster called out with a low moan. Seldslyn smiled. "I'll bring some fish tomorrow."

Drizzt looked at Seldslyn, confused. She merely motioned him to follow her. The male saw little choice but to follow.

* * *

"Moonshie," Seldslyn called out.

"Who's your friend?"

"Drizzt Do'Urden; noble secondboy of House Do'Urden," Seldslyn answered. "The former ninth house of Menzoberranzan."

If Montolio caught on, he did not show.

"I can give him my room," Seldslyn said in both common and Drow.

"Are you sure, Seldslyn?"

"I had grown up serving the noble family of my birth family," the female Drow said. "Until I left nearly thirty years ago."

"I see."

"I do not wish to force you from your room," Drizzt said.

"He's my brother, Moonshie," Seldslyn said in common; knowing Drizzt wouldn't understand. "I was there the night he was born and our house rose in rank."

"I've noticed you do not share the House name."

"He was the son of the matron; a noble. I am, was, a daughter of a priestess that was at the low rungs of the high priestess ladder without being a noble."

"And yet you two share the same father."

"We do. But from what he told me, Drizzt killed him."

Drizzt sat down next to Seldslyn and looked at her. "What are you two talking about," he asked.

"How we're connected."

Drizzt looked at Seldslyn, asking her to elaborate.

"Moonshie..." Seldslyn began.

The ranger held up a hand, silencing the priestess. He stood and left. Seldslyn waited until Montolio was fully gone before slipping into the Drow tongue.

"I'm sure you've been told some of the history of your family. At least the noble part."

"I have more family? Who?"

"Myself. I'm not a priestess of Eillstaee with a mix of Melikki."

Drizzt looked off into the distance; trying to sort it out.

"Zak was a coward for not even attempting to escape. He was against the ways by which we lived, but dared not leave like us," Seldslyn said. "Moonshie and I will help you."

"Moonshie?"

"The best pronunciation I had for his name."

The next day, Montolio began teaching Drizzt about Melikki as Seldslyn sat in a nearby low branch and translated the best she could for the two. Finally she left the two to attempt speaking to each other directly instead of through her. There were occasions when Sedlsyn was asked to translate; she finding it amusing that she and Montolio forgot the ranger could understand some Drow.

"You never said this would be difficult," Drizzt complained.

"You do know Moonshie knows Drow," Seldslyn teased.

"And you didn't tell me?" Seldslyn gave her half-brother a teasing smile. "Not funny."

"Come now, brother. You need to take some time to relax. We are safer her than outside this grove."


End file.
